The Longest Day
by JanineMay
Summary: Steph's Day gets longer by the minutes when another Stalker tries to take her life.


_**The Longest Day**_

A very long One Shot But please read it all!! I do not own anybody, although I might be tempted to steal Ranger away when Janet's not looking! I'll put him back later though!!

The last things I remember was something going bang. Then, nothing, just bright white light. Now, all I can hear is two people arguing, I try to open my eyes but it hurts too much. I can't move and I can't speak. Everything aches.

"Steph did nothing Morelli, the building exploded, Steph just happened to be inside."

"But she attracted another crazy and he's tried to kill her as usual"

"The stalker, not that it's any of your business was eliminated in a security alert this morning. We saw him on the phone just before we entered the room he was in; if I'd of known what he was doing I would of gone in earlier. But like I said, it's none of your business. In fact you know what Morelli, just leave"

"Leave? No way, she's my Girlfriend"

I tried to listen to the rest of the conversation but it upset me too much, then I suddenly realised I couldn't breathe. The white light was surrounding me again.

**3 DAYS AGO**

"Joe, this isn't working is it? Yet again you find out someone is after me and you step in trying to be supercop but all you wanna do is stop me from doing my job. I've had enough."

"You wanna leave Steph? Leave, that's fine go run to Manoso as usual, but you'll be back, you always are"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd never heard Joe be so catty before, not to mention cocky.

My name is Stephanie Plum and this particular argument is with my on-off boyfriend Joe Morelli. My job as a bounty hunter has yet again attracted another crazy stalker and Joe, yet again is lecturing me on my job. I've been getting quite good at my job recently since I've been working for Rangeman and training with Tank on a regular basis. It just so happened that on a particularly harsh takedown a few weeks ago, the skip had taken a liking to me and when my dick of a cousin bailed him out, he came after me. Now here I am arguing with Joe, tears are threatening to fall and that's it, I'm leaving him,

Again.

But for the last time.

Joe's right though, I always seem to be back recently, but I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"No Joe I mean it, it's over."

At this I stormed out his front door with a suitcase in tow, piled myself in to my car and drove back to my apartment with rex strapped into the back seat.

I backed into my parking space, heaved my stuff out of the car and went into my building. When I reached my door, however, it was open. No biggie I thought, someone is always getting in to my apartment. There was no one in my apartment after doing a sweep with my gun in my hand so I set about unpacking my stuff. That's when I noticed the note. It was tacked to my fridge door.

"_Stephanie, hope you like your present"_

Weird, I thought, can't see any presents lying around. I chucked the note in the bin. Ranger had been doing everything he could to keep me protected and nothing had happened so far so I wasn't too worried. I'd tried to tell Joe this but he wouldn't listen. I slumped on the sofa at the thought of Joe. He was everything I knew in my life but I also knew I didn't love him like he wanted me to. Hopefully after a while he'd get the hint I wasn't coming back and we'd go back to being just friends.

I pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and slumped back onto the sofa when I heard the locks tumble. My mind went straight back the note and I stiffened, drawing my gun from my back and aiming it at the door. It was Ranger. He put his arms up in surrender and I holstered my gun. He smiled down at me.

"Proud of you babe"

I gave a weak smile and invited him to sit down. His body radiated warmth as he sat down next to me, registering the slightly strained look on my face.

"Something wrong babe?"

"There was a note on my fridge from Mr Freakyface and, and, "

"And?"

"I broke up with Joe, again. But it's final this time. I just don't think he knows that yet."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, nothing a tub of Ben and Jerry's can't handle."

Ranger smiled again.

"I'll get the note back to Rangeman, see if we can pull some prints, make sure it's the guy we're after"

"It can't be anyone else"

"Probably not, best to be safe though eh?"

I smiled at the fact he cared so much.

"Ranger?"

"Yes babe?"

"Come back…once the notes been looked at."

"Ok babe"

Ranger left. I got up with a smile and went for a shower. After showering I crawled into bed with a small smile on my face knowing Ranger was on his way back to me.

I looked at my clock, it read 2.02. I heard the locks tumble and a few minutes later I felt Ranger crawl into bed next to me, bringing me to him and laying a kiss on my head.

"Sleep babe, you've had a long day"

He whispered sweet Spanish to me and I drifted off to sleep.

It was 10am when I finally woke up; noting Ranger was no longer in my bed. I Sighed and dragged myself to the kitchen to find a box of doughnuts and a cup of steaming hot coffee and a note.

"_Steph, security alert at one of our surveillance locations early this morning, enjoy your doughnuts and your coffee and don't worry about the note, I'll call later. Love you completely. NO QUALIFICATIONS R xx"_

A huge smile spread across my face and I read the note over a few times. Placing it back on the work surface I picked out a doughnut and my coffee and took it through to the lounge. It was Saturday so I didn't have to be in work till 1. The phone rang and with the hope it was Ranger I answered it.

"Hey baby"

"Didn't know you felt that way Stephanie"

My blood ran cold, it was my stalker.

"Shame Mr Manoso couldn't stick around for the party, like I said, enjoy your present."

A second after he hung up there a huge bang and a flash of white light and searing pain. I must have given in to the pain because the next thing I knew I was coughing and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I blinked a load and looked down, my legs were buried under rubble. A fucking bomb I thought. I tried to stay calm, managing to move my head around slightly. My cell was sitting on top of some rubble a few metres away. Struggling to move I managed to stretch my hand out and reach it. The screen was smashed but it still seemed to work. I called Ranger.

"YO babe"

I coughed

"Ranger, help me"

His voice changed, filled with concern he said

"Babe? Where are you? What's happened"

"Ranger the building blew up, I'm trapped, I can't breathe, help me please"

My arm got tired from holding the phone to my ear so I managed to put it on speaker and put it next to me.

"I'll call fire crews, police and paramedics, just stay still babe, and I'm coming to get you"

"Don't leave me Ranger, I don't want to die alone"

"Your not going to die babe, I'll stay on the phone"

I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything after that.

RANGER POV.

We were cleaning up at the security alert when my phone rang.

"Yo"

It was Steph. She sounded in trouble and like she'd been hurt, badly.

"Ranger, the building blew up, I'm trapped, I can't breathe, help me please"

"I'll call fire crews, police and paramedics, just stay still babe, and I'm coming to get you"

She asked me not to leave her; she was scared of dying alone. I wasn't going to let that happen and I told her so. Except, I didn't get a response.

"Babe? BABE?"

"What's going on Ranger?" Tank Said

"TANK, get rescue crews a team together, there's been an explosion at Steph's building, and she's hurt."

"OK Boss"

Tank started making Phone calls and gathering people together. I stepped forward to the body that was the cause of our security alert. He'd been on the phone when we entered and we knew he was armed. I picked up the phone he was using and checked for the last made call. My blood ran cold; it was Steph's number. This guy was her stalker.

I heard Tank shouting down the phone at everyone and then shouting to my crew as I flew down the stairs and jumped in the car. Speeding round to Steph's I pleaded with God to let her be ok.

I pulled up at the police cordon that had already been set up by the time I got there. I barged my way to the front of the crowd and I.D'd my way through the barrier where I saw chaos. Bodies were being carried out in bags; fire crews were putting out the last remnants of fire and all I could do was stand still for a second.

Tank and Bobby came running up behind me.

"Ranger, the fire crews have given Bobby clearance to help search for survivors, but we have to stay outside, it's to dangerous."

"Fine. Bobby, go get Steph.

Bobby ran off to get fitted with kit before going in.

"Ranger, what if"

I cut him off.

"What if nothing Tank, she's still alive. I'd know if she wasn't"

He must have trusted my judgment because he shut up.

It seemed like and age when Bobby came out of the building carrying a body on a stretcher. My heart stopped before I realised that the Body was Steph, and she was alive. I breathed out breath I didn't realise I was holding and at the same time I realised I would of died is she had. I truly loved this girl and I was going to have my day with her.

I ran over to Steph and grabbed her hand, following Bobby and the other paramedic over to the Ambulance.

Bobby spoke

"Careful Ric, She's hurt. She's got several broken ribs and her legs are crushed, but salvageable. Cuts and bruises everywhere and a nasty cut to the back of the head. She could be out for several days, if not a few weeks."

I nodded and got into the back of the ambulance with her. The guys stayed behind to do what they could. I was with her all the way to the hospital, before I was left alone, waiting for her to come out of surgery. I turned to pace when Morelli came up to me.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED MANOSO? You were meant to be protecting her."

"We were Joe, the device was remoted from off site, her stalker had managed to switch her cell for a fixed one"

He looked like he was going to argue some more when the doctor came up to me.

"Mr Manoso, she's out of surgery and in recovery. Her legs were badly crushed but we managed to save them, the cut on her head has been stapled and we've plastered her ribs. She's still unconscious but you can sit with her."

I nodded by way of a thank you and went to her room, Morelli followed me and I didn't have the strength to tell him to go. Poor delusional bastard.

I went straight to the seat next to her bed and sat next to her, taking her hand and kissing it gently, before looking up and meeting Morelli's equivalent of Steph's Burg glare.

"How did she manage it, what she do to get here."

"She did nothing Morelli. The Building blew up, Steph just happened to be in it."

"But she attracted another crazy and as usual he tried to kill her."

"The stalker, not that it's any of your business was eliminated in a security alert this morning. We saw him on the phone just before we entered the room he was in; if I'd of known what he was doing I would of gone in earlier. But like I said, it's none of your business. In fact you know what Morelli, just leave"

"Leave? No way, and it is my business, she's my girlfriend"

I'd had enough, I stood up and headed straight for him. Pushing him against the wall and grabbing his face

"She dumped you, remember. She'd had enough of you wanting to control her all the time, wanting her to leave her job, wanting her to be someone she's not."

I was about to say some more when Steph's heart monitor flat lined. I turned away from Morelli and shouted out the door for a doctor. The crash team came running in and told us to clear the room.

We headed out to the reception and met Tank and Bobby.

"How is she boss?"

I barely managed to get my words out.

"She's flat lined, they're doing CPR now."

Morelli stalked towards the hospital doors and left.

Tank, Bobby and I waited patiently in reception for someone to come and see us.

After what seemed an eternity the crash team left and the doctor came over to us.

"She's stable Mr Manoso, Her blood pressure had gone through the roof. Probably from the trauma to her legs and for another not particularly medical reason like she's heard shouting?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and I hung my head. I felt like a school child being scolded. First I'd nearly gotten Steph killed by not getting into the building where her stalker was fast enough and secondly by arguing with Morelli. It felt good to stick up for her though and Steph had been right, he'd understand eventually.

I went back to her room, followed by Tank and Bobby.

"What did the doctor mean Ric? Shouting?"

"Morelli, he tried to blame Steph for the explosion and then tried to claim her back as his girl. I'd had enough of his shit. I lost my cool."

"Maybe you need some rest Ric, we'll be here for her and we'll call you as soon as she wakes up"

I resigned myself to the fact I wasn't going to win another argument so I nodded and left. Morelli was still outside when I left the hospital.

"Leaving her already?"

"No Morelli, I never leave my women, you've lost her, deal with it."

I didn't say anything more, just quietly got in my car and drove back to the office, pulling into Vinnie's on the way. I knew the girls would be worried.

Connie got up

"Steph, is she ok? What happened?"

I recounted the story to them as they listened in horror, leaving out the bit about her flat lining, they didn't need to know that.

"She's stable but they're only allowing security surveillance at the moment, I'll call you when she wakes up ok?"

"Thanks Ranger"

Connie and Lula smiled wearily as I left.

I'd only been asleep for about an hour when the phone rang.

"She's awake"

I shot up, ran to the car and sped back to the hospital, ran into her room to see her sitting up slightly in bed.

I stopped at the door when I saw her.

"Babe"

STEPH POV.

"Ranger" I croaked, my throat still dry from the tube.

"What happened?

"There was an explosion babe, at your apartment building." I explained slowly in a soothing voice, trying to keep Steph as calm as possible. "We managed to get you out but….."

"But what Ranger?"

'Your legs are bad babe. They were crushed by rubble. It's going to be months before you can walk again."

I started to cry. Months? What was I going to do for months without my legs working? Ranger held me as the gravity of my situation sunk in.

"I'll be here for you babe, I'll never leave you"

"Where's Morelli?"

"He left, we had an argument over what happened to you. I think he gets it now"

"You stuck up for me? To Morelli?"

"Anything for you babe"

I smiled weakly but started to get tired.

"Get some more sleep babe, I'll be here when you wake up"

I fell asleep. Some of the memories of the bomb came back to me while I was dreaming. I remembered arguing with Morelli and Ranger being there for me. Then I dreamt about the explosion. I dreamt about the pain, and the rubble, and my blood. So much blood. I woke up in a cold sweat. Ranger stirred next to me.

"Sorry Ranger, I didn't mean to wake you. Bad dream. I dreamt about the explosion. I dreamt I died and you weren't there"

"You called me babe. Remember? I told you I wouldn't let you die alone"

"Sorry Ranger, I don't really remember"

"It's ok babe. I also told you I'd never leave you. I meant it. I love you Steph, I always have done. I'm sorry it's taken you nearly dying to be able to tell you how I feel"

"Shh. Ranger, I love you too."

"I freaking knew it"

I looked up. Morelli was at the door.

"I knew you wouldn't wait till my grave was cold till you jumped into bed with him."

I was fuming. I shouted at him.

"For your information Joseph, I won't be JUMPING anywhere for a while, in case you hadn't noticed its going to be AGES before I can walk again and as for Ranger. He is the only one in this situation that actually cared about me, and not whose side I was going to take or who's bed I was going to be going back to when I got out of here, he just cared about me. Just leave Joe and when you accept that we will only ever be just friends, call me"

I took a deep breath and watched as Joe left. I didn't know when I was going to see him again, or is ever.

"He'll be back babe. He's like me. He can't live without you in his life."

"I know, it just seems like he left because he didn't want anything else from me apart from what we had before. Like he couldn't see me as just a friend."

"He'll come around babe, and if I know you like I think I do, you'll be there waiting, just like you promised him."

I smiled weakly and felt sleep dragging me back to web of dreams.

I woke up what felt like weeks later but judging by the fact Ranger was still sat next to me I guessed it must have been several hours. I felt better though. My ribs still hurt and I had a cracking headache but I knew I would be OK eventually. I stroked his hair and he woke up, kissing my hand as he did.

"Hey Ranger. Uhmm, I know I can't exactly walk out of here but any chance I can get out of here soon, I hate hospitals!"

"I'll see what I can do babe" he said, smiling at me. "Good to see your feeling better"

I lay there waiting for Ranger to come back when Morelli came to the door again.

"Either you've thought very quickly or you've come to shout at me again and if it's the latter, you can just leave again."

"I've been thinking since the explosion cupcake. When I came earlier, I wanted to tell you that it was ok. I understood that Ranger could give you everything I can't, but when I heard you telling him you loved him. I guess I just wasn't prepared. It hurt to hear you telling him something you were never able to tell me. But like I said Steph, its ok. I get it. And it would mean the world to me if we could stay friends"

I smiled weakly at Morelli.

"Thanks Joe. I could do with some rest. Maybe you can come and see me when I'm out?"

"Sure, I'll call you k?"

At that Joe left and I sighed contently as I realised that everything really was going to be ok.

Ranger came back in and smiled at me.

"Joe's been. He apologised. Sounds like we'll be just fine."

"I'm glad babe. Lets get you out of here"

"I can go?" is said excitedly.

"Yeah the doctors entrusted me with your care. Strict Physiotherapy and a check up in 6 months"

"Cool, let go, let go!"

Ranger picked me up out of the bed and placed me gently in the wheelchair.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Ranger and I had really made a go of our relationship while I was recovering. He got me the best physiotherapist in the country and we stayed at the Batcave for the entire time. My legs were still a little weak but I was managing to walk on my own and I was even back at Rangeman doing camera surveillance and background checks. It felt good that my life was getting back to normal again.

"Come on babe, we have to go"

"I'm coming Ric," I said as I got up from the Sofa. Ric came to help me.

"I can manage Ric"

"I know babe, I just like helping you"

I gave him a small smile and we made our way in the elevator down to the garage. Today was my 6-month check up to find out whether I could go back to proper work after Christmas. It was October now and I was hoping to get back to work as soon as the festivities of Christmas were over with.

We got to the hospital and headed for outpatients. My doctor greeted me and we went into his office. Ric waited outside for me.

RANGER POV.

I was so proud of my babe. She'd done so well over the last 6 months. It had been hard for her not being able to be completely independent but she accepted the fact that she was going to need help from people ok. If the doctor told her today she was ok to go back to work after Christmas I had the perfect celebration planned. A massive Halloween party with all our friends and family, including Morelli. He'd been brilliant with Steph. After finally accepting that we were happy together and I wasn't going to hurt her, he came round to the house once a week to take her for a walk with Bob. I'd accepted that Morelli was a big part of Steph's life, but I was glad she was all mine now!

I was lost in thought when Steph stepped out of the office. She smiled the biggest smile.

"I can go back to work Ric, as soon as Christmas is over!!! I still have to keep up with exercise and Physiotherapy but I'm good to go"

I looked up at the doctor and thanked him for everything.

We got in the car and Steph asked me the oddest question.

"Ric, can you do me a favour? Can we drive over to my old building? I want to see it. I need closure from that part of my life"

"Are you sure babe? It could be hard for you?"

"That's ok, I'm expecting it to be. But I need to see it."

I nodded and we drove in silence to the apartment block. It had been completely rebuilt. The explosion had killed 6 people, and Rex. Steph had taken ages to get over Rex, but I bought her a new one as a recovery present. She cried for a few minutes but appreciated the sentiment. She called him Batman. I smiled at that. A lot.

We got out of the Car and Steph just stared at the building.

"It's hard to accept that I nearly died in here. I almost wonder why I survived but the bomb that was meant to kill me had killed so many others. I feel bad Ranger. Those people should have never been involved."

"I know babe I know," I said, holding Steph close. "But you can't blame yourself and I'm sure no-one else blames you either."

At that point Dylan Ruddick came out of the building. He'd been away on business when the explosion happened.

STEPH POV.

"Hey Dylan. How's things going?"

"Good, Good, I painted a small mural in the hallway to everyone who died. Rex is on there to. You wanna see Steph?"

"Sure"

I walked into the hallway and memories came flooding back. I choked back a few tears and stared silently at the beautiful painting on the wall.

"Dylan, that's amazing. Thank you so much for adding Rex in as well"

"No problem, I loved that little dude!"

"We better get going babe." Ranger said.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. I'll see you around Dylan, take care of yourself!"

"You too Steph!"

We stepped back into the car and drove to the Batcave. When we got back to the house Ranger told me to go wash up and get some sleep, it was only 3pm and I might as well get some rest.

Ric woke me at 7 and immediately put a blindfold on me

"Ric what are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead"

I was so confused but I followed him anyway.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Everyone was downstairs. All in different Halloween costumes. I felt a little left out but I didn't mind.

"Did you organise this Ric?"

"Yeah, I thought you deserved a party"

I kissed him so hard he nearly fell over!

"It's been a long road babe, but we made it, and I'm glad we made it together"

I smiled and joined the party. Ric was right it had been a long 6 months but we'd made it through and I loved him more and more each day.

THE END!


End file.
